


Flux

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Hurt Noct Week Day6: Dubcon/Noncon, Noct is kidnapped and sold in a slave auction.Noctis goes clubbing with Prompto where he meets a handsome stranger who has nefarious plans.





	Flux

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'll start by saying; never allow anyone else to buy you a drink and if you do, try and watch it being made and get the bar tender to hand it straight to you. I know all of you likely already know this but hey ho, never hurts to be reminded. 
> 
> This is dark. If I miss a tag, please let me know I never deliberately mis-tag stuff and have likely forgotten. Other than that please enjoy.

It was dark out as Noctis walked down the road, phone in hand and screen illuminating his face. He had his hood pulled low over his eyes, the hand not holding his phone was shoved into the pocket of his jeans.  
  
 _Dude, you here yet? Everyone's already being let inside.  
  
Sorry. Omw. Eta five mins.  
  
Kay, see you soon bud.  
  
_Noctis returned his phone to his pocket and sped up, pausing at a crossing and waiting for the lights to turn before continuing on his way. He turned left down another street, already he could hear the sound of voices, laughter and the steady thud of heavy bass music. He turned another corner and saw the club's sign, a bright neon pink declaring it as _Flux._ He walked closer and almost leapt out of his skin when cold fingers wrapped around his wrist, he cursed, one hand reaching into his ever-present armoury before his brain registered who it was. “Jeez, Prompto, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” He gasped, staring into his friends wide blue eyes.  
  
“And you nearly gave me a stab wound.” He nodded to the knife clutched in Noctis' fist, Noctis shifted and banished it, flushing in embarrassment.  
  
“Sorry,”  
  
“No worries, should'a known not to do that to someone who has access to nasty weapons all the time.” He grinned broadly and clapped Noctis on the shoulder, leaning against his side, “So, we gonna go in and check it out? I bet the ladies are dying to meet a couple'a sexy guys like us.”  
  
Noctis snorted and pushed Prompto in the shoulder, “Yeah right, two skinny, underage boys. No one's gonna wanna look twice at us.”  
  
“Aww, c'mon dude, don't rain on my parade. We're young, the nights just started. Let's go party.” Prompto grabbed Noctis' hand and dragged him towards the club entrance.  
  
The bouncer eyed them suspiciously a moment before they both opened their wallets to reveal two very realistic but very fake ID's. After a tense second the man nodded and let them inside.  
  
The club was huge, boasting two separate dance floors, two huge bars and several private seating areas. The theme was pink and black, the seating upholstered in garish neon pink leather with dark wooden frames. Noctis wrinkled his nose as Prompto dragged him past massive groups of dancers until they reached the bar. Prompto released his hand long enough to order them both some cocktails, insisting that if they wanted to get drunk that was the way to do it. When the bar tender handed them their drinks Noctis wrinkled his nose at them. They were, of course, as pink as everything else with little cocktail cherries on sticks hanging from the broad rims of the glasses. Prompto took his and sipped, eyes widening into a pleased expression.  
  
“Tastes like peaches!” He shouted into Noctis' ear, he laughed when Noctis tentatively sipped his own and nodded in agreement.  
  
Two more drinks later and Noctis was feeling pleasantly buzzed, he knew that the feeling wouldn't last long since his connection to the crystal metabolised alcohol much too quickly. Prompto was out on the floor dancing with a girl wearing a tight leather skirt and stockings, Noctis watched them with a small, fond smile before someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, finding himself looking up into a handsome face. He felt his own cheeks warm in the heat of the room, “Sorry, is anyone sat here?” The stranger asked, offering Noctis a rakish grin as he waved an elegant hand at the seat Prompto had vacated.  
  
“Oh...uh...n-not at the moment.” Noctis mumbled, flushing a deeper shade of red when he realised the guy couldn't hear him over the music. He licked his lips and repeated the statement, louder this time. The man nodded and took the seat, waving the barman over to shout his order at him. Noctis tuned him out, wrapping his lips around his straw and sipping as he eyed the man from the corner of his eye. He had a wash of pale brown hair, sparkling grey eyes and a rash of stubble covering his chin. Noctis looked away when the man turned to meet his gaze, he let his head lower and curled one sweaty palm on his thigh.  
  
“Here,”   
  
The man pushed another ugly pink drink towards him and Noctis realised, belatedly, he'd finished his current one. “Oh...oh thanks,” He took the glass gingerly and drew it closer to himself, averting his eyes.  
  
“So, where are you from? I don't see many guys as pretty as you around here.”  
  
Noctis swallowed, his face heating from the compliment, “I just...moved into the area.” He lied, smiling weakly as he looked up to briefly meet the man's gaze. Something warm settled into his gut so he took a long swig of his drink to try and distracted himself.

“Yeah? How're you liking it so far?”

“It's...different.” Noctis replied, shrugging one shoulder.   
  
“Hmm. By the sounds of your accent, you're from somewhere up town, right? Where all the rich folks live?”  
  
Noctis hesitated, licking droplets of pink liquid from his bottom lip, he felt the man's eyes follow the movement which sent a sudden thrill of excitement down his spine. “Well, I'd rather not say...I mean...it's kinda private.”  
  
“Ah, pretty _and_ mysterious. I'm in luck.” The man's lips rose in a gentle half-smile.  
  
Noctis felt a small, helpless little smile of his own on his lips as he lifted a hand to brush hair from his eyes, “What's that supposed to mean?” He asked, tilting his head.  
  
“Sorry, I just thought...” The man sighed, rubbing uncertainly at the back of his head, “Well, I actually saw you when you first arrived with your little blond friend. I've been watching you for a while and honestly? I've never seen eyes like yours before. Do you know they sparkle? It's amazing.”  
  
Noctis' cheeks warmed, he became slightly concerned that he was going to burst into flame with all the compliments. He grabbed the edge of his seat in an attempt to ground himself, his head felt light and the warmth was spreading down his face to his chest. His shoulders, normally full of tension he couldn't get rid of, slowly slumped as he felt himself relax. He smiled wider, meeting the man's eyes firmly, “Are you coming onto me?” He mumbled, feeling himself sway gently. The man reached out and grabbed his leg, sliding his hand upwards towards his crotch. Noctis sucked in a deep breath, feeling a shiver travel down his spine. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip and watched the man from beneath his eyelashes.  
  
“Maybe I am.” The man's smile widened, the sounds from the club seemed to dim and the flashing lights and regular thudding music felt increasingly far away. The man's hand rose further, causing Noctis' legs to part without conscious thought. He made a soft, strangled sort of sound in the back of his throat that caused the man's smile to widen enough to reveal a set of bright white teeth. “That's a good boy.” He muttered, his voice taking on a weird, echoing sort of quality that made Noctis frown a little. The world felt as if it were getting further and further away, like he was being pulled backwards down a long, dark tunnel. The man's body was hot against his, like a wall of flame as hands curled around his waist. He was lifted to his feet, he stumbled but the man caught him under the arms. “Careful there, we wouldn't you to hurt yourself.” He whispered into Noctis' ear, running a hand up and down his spine, “C'mon, follow me.”  
  
Noctis tried to speak, he was certain there was something he was forgetting. Something important but his mind and mouth were being uncooperative, he could hardly keep his legs underneath him as he was guided gently towards the large double doors. They passed by the bouncer who nodded to them as they left. The cool air from outside hit Noctis' face, threatening to make him sober but the man drew him closer and cupped his face gently. Fingers pushed open his jaw, Noctis tried to jerk away but the man hushed him with a soft sound and a firm hand at his hip. “Hey, don't worry. You'll be fine, just swallow this for me.” Noctis felt something small and hard pressed against his tongue, the man's fingers tasted of salt and oil but Noctis swallowed helplessly. “Such a good boy, now keep going this way. I've got a ride waiting for us round back.”  
  
Prompto wove his way back to the bar, grinning from ear-to-ear. He reached the spot he had left Noctis and froze, noticing the empty seat. The barman was wiping down glasses when he looked up and caught Prompto's eye. Prompto wiped sweat from his forehead and leaned on the bar, “Hey, you know where my friend went?!” He shouted.  
  
The barman shrugged, “Went off with some guy. They seemed to hit it off.” With that he walked away, leaving Prompto to stare at the space he had vacated with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
“Oh...oh shit...” He hissed, turning on his heel and running for the doors, he opened them with a bang and ran out into the street, eyes darting frantically up and down. He saw a few groups of party-goers, meandering around and drunkenly laughing. But there was no sign of Noct. He turned back and went to the bodyguard, “Hey, you seen my friend?”  
  
“Skinny, dark haired, kinda pretty?” The bouncer replied, frowning down at Prompto.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Saw him go off with some guy.” He shrugged carelessly, “Not my job to police you idiots.”  
  
“Damn it.” Prompto turned away, walking a few feet before dragging his phone out of his pocket. He hit Noct's number and held it to his ear, chewing his lip and bouncing nervously up and down while he listened to it ring. He stood there, shivering as a cold wind blew down the street and ruffled his meticulously styled hair until the phone cut out. Prompto cursed again, panic fluttering in his chest, he stared down at his phone and tried again and again until he finally got an automated message; 'The number you have called cannot be reached right now. Please try again later'. Prompto's stomach plummeted, his eyes burned savagely and he shook as he finally picked a number he'd hoped not to have to use. He swallowed and pressed the contact name before lifting it to his ear again.  
  
“Cor here, what is it?”  
  
“I...” Prompto swallowed around the weighty lump in his throat and closed his eyes, “I lost him.” He choked on a sob, lifting a hand to wipe his eyes.  
  
“Prompto? Lost who?” Cor's voice was suddenly alert, Prompto could hear the frown.  
  
“Noct. I...I lost him. W-we went clubbing-”  
  
“You what?!” Cor's voice was like a whip, causing Prompto to wince.  
  
“I'm sorry! I just...he wanted to come a-and I didn't think and I'm sorry. Please, he's gone off with some stranger and I-I can't find him!”  
  
“Where are you?” Cor demanded, Prompto could hear scuffling sounds and a soft, sleepy voice in the background that sounded suspiciously like a woman's.   
  
“I'm...” Prompto took a breath to calm himself, “I'm outside the nightclub Flux on fifth.”  
  
“Right. Stay where you are, I'm gonna alert all the proper authorities. Don't move, do you understand, Prompto?”  
  
“Y-Yeah...” Prompto sucked in another lungful of cool air and looked up at the sky.   
  
X  
  
“Hey! Open up!”  
  
Noctis leaned heavily against the man, unable to speak or move. He had been bundled into the back of a black, unmarked car and driven to gods knew where. He was unable to respond when the man had touched him, sliding his hand up his thigh to cup his cock. His body had responded though, hardening with each gentle stroke until he was aching and making soft little sounds against the cool leather seat. The man had chuckled, hefting him into his lap and holding him there, “You're so responsive.” He breathed, “They'll love that.”  
  
Noctis didn't know who 'they' were but he wasn't able to muster the energy for anything more than a moan when the man got his hands on him again. Pushing up his t-shirt and running his hands over his chest. He had hummed thoughtfully, muttering little compliments into Noctis' ear as the car sped through the night. Noctis had let his eyes fall closed, head resting against the man's shoulder.  
  
Now they were outside a solid metal door, somewhere deep underground. The door was yanked open by a short, round little man with a heavy forked beard. He squinted up at the man and then moved his eyes to Noctis. “I found him at a new club,” The man grinned, pleased with himself as he carried Noctis through the open door.  
  
“How old?” The short man grumbled, “Looks like a teenager.”  
  
“I'm not sure, haven't checked his ID yet.”

  
“Alright, dump him on the couch and we'll get him ready.”  
  
The room was dimly lit, soothing Noctis' eyes after the bright glare of the club. He was deposited on the sofa where he lay, limp and unresponsive to whatever they did to him. Together they stripped him down to his boxers, Noctis was dimly aware that he should be afraid but whatever drug the man had given him had rendered him numb.   
  
“Nice, he's got a lotta expensive stuff.” The large man grunted, admiring one of Noctis' boots in the light.   
  
“Just find his damn wallet.” The handsome man suggested impatiently, “We can't hang around here all day, we have to get him to the warehouse before the auction.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” The little man sighed, letting the boot fall back to the concrete floor and continuing to rifle through Noctis' trousers. “Found it!” He cried, waving the little square of black leather in front of his friend, “Now then, let's see who you are kid.” He opened it to find the fake ID and scoffed, “It's a good one but fake.”  
  
The handsome man grabbed it off of him with a frown, “Mr. Gallet...hm, yeah. It's fake.”  
  
“So, what...a runaway?”  
  
“Perhaps.” The man looked down at Noctis, eyes slowly admiring his naked chest, “He's fit, that much is obvious.”  
  
“We need an approximate age for their records, Jeff.”  
  
“What do you think?” The handsome man, Jeff, asked his friend with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“I dunno, he's not twenty one like it says on the card. I'd say about seventeen or eighteen.”  
  
“I agree. He was way too naive when I picked him up, like putty in my hands with only one or two compliments.”  
  
The larger man whistled quietly, “We got a good one here, I reckon.”  
  
“He'll make us enough money to get out of this dump of a city.” Jeff grinned, the same rakish grin that had gotten Noct into this mess in the first place. Noctis closed his eyes, letting their voices wash over him as he sank into darkness.  
  
When Noctis next opened his eyes he found himself in the back of a large van. He tried to move but soon discovered his hands and feet were bound with rope, someone had stuffed a ball gag between his lips to add insult to injury. A dull, throbbing headache sat behind his eyes and he managed a cracked groan as the van jolted over a pot hole.   
  
“Ah, you're awake!”  
  
Noctis tried to jerk his head in the direction of the voice but it sent agony lancing down his spine, he moaned again, choking as spit slid down his throat. A hand landed in his hair and smoothed it back from his flushed cheeks, he was rolled onto his back so he was looking up into a smiling, handsome face.   
  
“How are you feeling?” The man pretended to wait for a reply before chuckling, “Not that great I suspect, those pills are good but they leave you feeling rough in the morning. Not to worry though, it won't much matter soon.” There was a brief moment of silence, the only sound the engine and rattle as they bumped over rocks and other debris. Finally the man sighed again, twisting his fingers into Noctis' hair and tugging gently, “Tell me, who are you? Your ID was fake. It'd be nice to put a name to your pretty face.”  
  
Noctis flinched back when that hand ran down his cheek, he mustered enough energy for a glare but couldn't spit the curses he really wanted.  
  
“Hm, you're feisty too. Your future new owners are gonna have a hard time training you, kid. I don't envy them.”  
  
Noctis couldn't remember much from the previous night, only a weird blur of sensation and distorted images but he thought he could recall the man's face. His heart pounded as his headache faded and panic began to replace pain. Something had happened, he had ended up kidnapped. He struggled against his bonds, trying to free his hands or conjure a weapon or something but the man grabbed him, shaking him until his head smacked against the floor and sent stars crashing across his vision.  
  
“Don't make me hurt you, kid. You'll fetch a lower price if we leave any bruises. Just relax and enjoy the ride, soon you won't care.”  
  
Noctis made a pitiful sound in the back of his throat, eyes wide and pleading but the man only pet his hair and tugged him to his side, “Shh, don't worry you'll be taken good care of. These guys don't sell to just any old body, you know? They'll get you good new home.”  
  
Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the painful urge to vomit as he trembled under the man's hands. He was too weak from whatever the hell he'd been drugged with to fight much, all he could do was wait it out until he had enough control to use his magic again.  
  
His hopes were soon dashed when the van slowed to a stop, the engine idled for a while as the man smirked at Noctis. “Now the fun begins but first you gotta take your meds.” He reached behind Noctis' head and removed the gag, drawing it away along with a trail of spittle. He set it aside and dug into his pocket, withdrawing a bottle which he shook. “Just a single pill and you'll go right to sleep, it won't hurt. All you gotta do is swallow, pretty boy.”  
  
Noctis jerked backwards, shaking his head, “No.” he rasped, struggling against the man's grip. “Let go of me!” he lashed out with his bound feet, smashing his knee into the man's groin and forcing a pained grunt from his lips.  
  
“Shit.” He gasped, glaring at Noctis with tears in his eyes as Noctis shuffled back away from him. He glanced at the van's doors but they were locked and he had no way to free himself before the man recovered. He reached down and started to attempt to undo the restraints on his legs and feet, his hands trembled and slowed the process. He heard the van's front door open and then weight shifted so the entire vehicle wobbled. Noctis cursed, managing to undo the restraints around his ankles before starting on the ones around his knees. Heavy foot steps rounded the van and someone unlocked the back doors, they slid open to reveal a squat man with a beard. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening and he produced a gun from his back pocket. He aimed it squarely at Noct's forehead, forcing him to still. His heart slammed against his ribs, sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he stared into the barrel of the gun and swallowed.  
  
“Stay where you are kid, we ain't planning on hurtin' ya but will if we have to.” The man climbed into the back and checked his friend who groaned before slowly uncurling himself. “Told you he was trouble, Jeff.” He sighed as Jeff straightened up, his face flushed and red. He panted, turning on Noctis and bringing his hand across his face in a stinging slap.  
  
“That's for kneeing me in the fucking balls,” He snapped, wincing as he adjusted himself, “If I'm bleeding down there I'll rip yours off, kid.”  
  
Noctis shuffled away, cheek stinging and eyes wide. His fingers twitched as he automatically reached deep inside himself for a weapon but nothing happened, not even a spark. He swallowed back the urge to scream in frustration as the two men descended on him and pinned him down, his mouth was forced open and a pill shoved between his lips. They closed his jaw and stroked his neck even as he thrashed uselessly against their combined weight. He had no choice but to swallow.  
  
When he had the men backed off, Jeff ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, “So, what is your name?”  
  
Noctis stared at them like an animal caught in a trap, if he told them his real name it could mean that they'd release him simply because he was too hot to handle. His name was a double edged sword though. They could just as easily decide he wasn't worth the risk and shoot him by the roadside. He licked his dry lips and looked down at his knees, “Luca.” He whispered finally, letting his gaze move back up to see them watching him.  
  
“Hm, pretty name.” Jeff smiled, seemingly pleased with Noctis' sudden cooperation.   
  
“W-what...what are you gonna do to me?” he whispered, looking from one to the other, “I...Look, my family...they're pretty rich. You can offer them a ransom-”  
  
“Ransom? What and risk being picked up by the cops? I don't think so.” The large one said, shaking his shaggy head, “We're not stupid.”  
  
“Please, I won't tell anyone what you look like or anything! Just...just contact them, they'll pay whatever price you want. I promise.”  
  
“Unfortunately we can't do that. I'm sorry but we're in a bit of trouble ourselves, you see, we pissed off the wrong people and so we owe them something in exchange.” Jeff looked momentarily sad as his eyes crawled over Noctis' trembling body, he was wearing his boxers but he'd never felt so naked before. He flushed and curled his legs closer into himself.  
  
Noctis felt the burn of tears in his eyes but fought them back, he bit down on his bottom lip as Jeff moved closer. He ran a soothing hand through Noctis' hair, pulling him against his side and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Shh, it'll be ok. You'll see.” He whispered gently, running his fingers slowly up and down Noctis' bare arm. Noctis turned his face into Jeff's warmth, shivering and fighting back a wave of nausea as he squeezed his eyes shut and let the man touch him.  
  
When the drugs took affect tension bled out of Noctis' muscles, he sighed, sending a hot puff of air to ruffle Jeff's hair. He let his eyes fall to half-mast and didn't fight when Jeff replaced his gag. “There, as pretty as a picture.”  
  
“C'mon, let's bring him out it's getting dark.” The larger man said, pulling Noctis towards him and lifting out of the van. Noctis let his head fall back and watched the stars spin overhead.  
  
“Stay where you are, hands in the air.”  
  
Jeff shifted, moving Noctis into a position where he could show he was unarmed. They were at the entrance to a large, forbidding warehouse. The lot was overgrown with weeds, rusted old pieces of machinery lay scattered about like trash. Somewhere to the right was an old rusted out car chassis, headlights long since gone. The heavily armed door guards looked like a mercenary, dressed in a mismatch of fatigues and a rusty old pair of dog tags around his neck. He chewed on a cocktail stick, eyeing the small group warily before lowering his automatic rifle and jerking his head, “This one for the auction?”  
  
“Yeah,” The larger of the men with Noctis said.  
  
“Take 'im through, ask for Martha.”  
  
Jeff nodded, walking towards the warehouse entrance with his friend jogging behind. Noctis lay limp in his arms, watching the roof was they stepped into shadowy darkness. There were a few lights on, flickering and humming and illuminating a make-shift stage made of old, rotting wood. They went towards a small group of people, mostly mercenaries, and Jeff cleared his throat for attention. They turned cold eyes on him, “We were told to see someone called Martha?”  
  
“That'd be me.” A tall woman stepped forward, her dark hair pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. She was dressed in a loose fitting dark blue blouse and tight leather trousers, she had a thin cigar between her lips as her cold silvery eyes moved down to Jeff's offering. “This one for tha auction?”  
  
“Yes. I'm Jeff-”  
  
“I know who y'are.” The woman snapped, eyes narrowing at him as he she took a deep pull on her cigar, blowing smoke towards them, “Hank tol' me to expect you. Put the kid down and let's see what we got, yeah?”  
  
Jeff did as she asked and Noctis found himself on his knees, his neck too weak to hold up his head so he let it fall forward. Martha moved forward, crouching down before him and tangled a hand in his hair, yanking his head back to inspect his face. “Oh, he's pretty.” She mused, running sharp nails down his cheek and throat, “Where'd you find him?”  
  
“At a club on fifth.” Jeff said proudly, “He's still young and was easy enough to lure into our trap.”  
  
“Hm.” The woman tilted Noctis' head to one side before undoing the gag and opening his jaw wide, “He's got some nice teeth. Rich kid?” She glanced up at Jeff who shrugged.

  
“He said his parents were rich but who knows?”  
  
Martha nodded, starting to prod and poke at Noctis' body before urging him to stand up on week knees. She pulled down his boxers, frowning at his limp cock. She took it roughly in her hand, forcing a pained noise from Noctis' lips. Jeff moved forward, running a soothing hand through his hair and holding him still while Martha completed her inspection. She held out her hand and one of the guards handed her a pair of latex gloves and small bottle, she put the gloves on with a snap and had Jeff turn Noctis around and put him on all fours. Then she lubed up her fingers and pushed two inside. Noctis gasped, unable to move but eyes watering from the humiliation and pain. The rubbery texture of the gloves made his stomach twist, he retched but the woman soon pulled out and removed her gloves.  
“Seems healthy enough,” She said, “Likely a virgin too.” She smiled at the two men and rubbed her hands together after tossing the gloves into a nearby trash can. “Only issue is that ugly scar,” She nodded towards Noctis' back, he remained on the floor, eyes fixed on a crack in the cold concrete, “Not sure how that'll affect his price. Could be an interesting selling point, could bring his price down. We won't know until after he's sold. His looks and virgin status will likely more than make up for a single fault.”  
  
Jeff nodded eagerly, “Yes, that's what I thought.”  
  
“We'll give you fifty percent if he sells well.” Martha crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow, daring Jeff to counter her offer.  
  
“You are more than generous,” Jeff agreed magnanimously.  
  
“Good. Take him to the holding pen, the guests will arrive soon.”  
  
Noctis was lifted once again, his boxer shorts dangling off one limp foot. He was carried through a pair of loading bay doors. Noctis blinked sluggishly as they approached a fenced off area full of people, men and women in varying states of undress. Numbly he noted that a few children were there too, some as young as five. Noctis felt his stomach drop, he closed his eyes tightly and wished he was back home.   
  
Jeff placed him gently on the floor, taking Noctis' boxers away completely and putting them tenderly in his pocket, “To remember you by,” He winked at Noctis' empty stare, “Well, now all you have to do is wait here until the bidding starts. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fetch a high price and go live with some handsome, rich old man.” He stroked Noctis' cheek tenderly, affection clear in his gaze, “I'm going to miss you,” He released Noctis and guided him into the pen, pushing him down to sit on the dirty straw. He closed the door, ignoring the few desperate pleas as he turned on his heel, clapping his friend on his broad back and walking off. Noctis watched them go, almost wishing he was going with them before he fell sideways onto the floor and curled up in a ball to conserve heat.  
  
Somewhere a child started to cry, Noctis lay still and listened to a woman comforting them. A man sniffed and shifted on the straw. A woman close by brought her knees to her bare chest and shivered, she sported a black eye and her scraggly, unkempt hair looked as if it had been cut off with a dagger recently. All of them were dirty, cold and empty. Noctis closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
  
When they finally came for him he was dragged to his feet, bound firmly in chains before he was pulled out of the holding pen and onto the stage. The old wood left splinters in the bare soles of his feet as he stumbled to keep up with the pace of his guards. He was pushed to his knees before a small audience and bright lights glared down upon him. He blinked and looked around, seeing only shadowy figures before him. He swallowed, listening to the rustle of cloth and low mutters before the auction began.  
  
Martha started shouting numbers, pointing into the audience as the shadows raised hands and shook their heads. His price rose rapidly until soon only two were able to bid. Noctis swayed, the scene before him blurring while the guards kept him upright with firm hands on his shoulders. Finally someone won. Noctis didn't see who it was before he was lifted and walked off stage back to the pen and the men went for one of the children, her screams as she was ripped from the woman at her side were painful. Noctis covered his ears and hoped never to heard that level of terror again.  
  
Soon all the slaves were sold and the winners were escorted to the pen to claim their prizes. One by one the people were taken from the pen, pushed into their new owners arms. The crowd began to dwindle until only Noctis was left. A part of him, the one that still had hope left, was expecting his bidder to have backed out. Perhaps he had decided against buying him, maybe his scar had put him off? But Noctis was soon hauled back to his feet and dragged out of the pen, he found himself standing, swaying before a tall man dressed in weird but expensive clothes and sporting a hat.   
  
“Ah, yes. And here's my prize.”  
  
Noctis felt fingers underneath his chin, forcing his head up to reveal his eyes. He shivered when he found himself looking into eyes the colour of molten gold.   
  
“Hm, my what a lucky man I am to have found you here of all places.” He whispered, stepping close while the guards backed off to allow them some privacy, “I believe we have not met, your highness,” He hissed the title, his smirk growing as fear caused Noctis to wobble on his feet, “Oh yes, I could never miss such a pretty face...and that terrible scar. There's no lying to me, dear Noct.”  
  
Noctis couldn't move his thick tongue, he could only stare, wide-eyed at the man as he removed his hat and bowed mockingly, “My name is Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim and from now on my sweet, you will refer to me as master.”  
  
Soon a collar was snapped around Noctis' throat, thin and unobtrusive but a firm and ever present reminder that he was no longer free. Ardyn took him from the warehouse and brought him to a fancy car, he was pushed into the back while Ardyn instructed the driver to leave. Then they were off. Speeding further and further away from Insomnia, from his home, from his family and friends. Noctis turned to look back through the darkened back window and watched as his old life dwindled into nothing.  
  
It took them three days to make it to the nearest Niflheim fortress. Noctis was fed more drugs so that by the time they dragged him from the car he was compliant. Noctis took the small pills without complaint or struggle, too eager to forget his circumstances as Ardyn fed them to him with eager fingers. He swallowed them and drank the water Ardyn gave him, eyes low and submissive. Ardyn seemed to enjoy watching him, his eyes glowing eerily as his hot gaze travelled the length of Noctis' naked body.   
  
Then they were on a ship, flying high above the clouds while Noctis lay curled up at the foot of a luxurious bed. His collar chained to the bottom post, he lay on a pillow and drifted, listening to the soft sounds of Ardyn pacing the room. He was lulled into a strange, meditative state by the rocking of the ship, soothed by Ardyn's fingers petting his hair.  
  
After the ship Noctis was bundled into yet another car. Still naked and shivering as frigid air stole the heat from his body. Ardyn wrapped him in his strange coat, it dwarfed him but Noctis didn't care. It was warm and that was all that mattered. Somewhere along the way he fell asleep, head cradled in Ardyn's lap while he played absently with his hair.  
  
Noctis woke surrounded by warmth and softness, it took him a moment to remember where he was and his predicament. When he did his eyes snapped open and he was fully alert in a way he never usually was after waking up. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes and searching the room. It was almost as opulent as his own rooms back at the citadel but somehow felt much more empty. He was certain that whoever used it didn't do so very often. Noctis' hand went to his throat and he felt the collar, impossible for him to remove without some sort of tool. He felt more alert than he had in days and used it to his advantage, he rose and started searching the room for some way of possible escape. Now that the drugs had worked their way out of his system he tried to use his magic, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching out with his hand as he sought some kind of weapon. He frowned, searching for that tiny spark that usually sat behind his ribs and connected him to the crystal but all he got for his efforts was a blue flash and then nothing. Noctis cursed, his voice hoarse and tongue thick, he was thirsty so he found a pitcher of water and a pair of glasses on a nearby table and poured himself some. He downed three glasses of cool, clear liquid before returning to his hunt for an escape. If he had no magic he would have to put up without, he would have to find a weapon. He picked up a letter opener that sat on the large mahogany desk and gripped it, it was blunt but if he put enough force behind it he might get a lucky shot at the eyes. Having a weapon, even a blunt one, was better than nothing and Noctis felt his confidence rise. He moved to a window and pulled back the heavy red curtains, he found himself staring out across a dark, forbidding city. His eyes widened as snow speckled the glass and he realised with growing dread just how far from home he really was.  
  
“Ahh, you're up.”  
  
Noctis spun around, drawing back his weapon and bearing his teeth. He tensed when he was met with an amused smile, handsome face framed by reddish-purple hair, “Who are you?!” He hissed.

  
“You don't remember? Oh poor Noct, the drugs must have addled your mind. I am your new owner, my pet, Ardyn Izunia chancellor of Niflhiem.” He swept his hat from his head and bowed, when he rose he spotted the letter opener in Noctis' hand and laughed, “Did you really believe you could hurt me with that thing?” Noctis backed away as Ardyn moved forward until his back hit the desk, sending papers toppling to the floor.  
  
“Stay back!” Noctis spat, lifting his weapon in a tight knuckled grip, “Stay away or I'll-”  
  
A hand on his throat cut him off, Ardyn loomed over him with a wide smirk, “You'll what?” He drawled, snatching at Noctis' wrist and squeezing until he felt the bones creak. He tightened his grip on Noctis' throat, cutting off his air while he twisted his wrist into an unnatural angle. Noctis choked on a cry, his face drained of colour as a loud snap echoed through his entire body. He jerked against Ardyn as he pressed himself closer, breath brushing Noctis' cheek. “Shh,” he whispered as the paltry weapon fell from Noctis' numb fingers, “A little pain to teach you your place,” Ardyn's coat scratched at Noctis' skin, darkness spread across his vision as his body struggled to get some air into it. Ardyn was breathing heavily against him as their eyes met, “Good boy, now, are you going to test me again or have you learned your lesson?”  
  
Noctis tried to struggle but Ardyn shoved a thick thigh between his legs, bending him over backwards over the desk.   
  
“I asked you a question, my dear.”  
  
Ardyn's unnaturally strong fingers relaxed just enough for Noctis to suck in a lungful of air and hiss out a weak 'yes' before he was released. Noctis coughed, his lungs trying to suck in more air than they could handle. Ardyn stroked his face, still pinning him to the desk.   
  
“There now, that wasn't so hard was it?” Ardyn smirked, running his thumb slowly over Noctis' lips, “Such beauty, I'm certain that with the correct training you and I will get along just fine.”  
  
Noctis' training began. He tried multiple times to escape, once even managing to get outside before he was caught and beaten to within an inch of his life. Afterwards Ardyn came to him, soothing his pitiful sobs with soft words and gentle caresses. After Ardyn had broken his arm badly enough that he needed pins he decided to wait before making any more attempts. Ardyn put him on a cocktail of drugs, injected straight into his system by a bearded doctor with cold eyes. It made him obedient, easily bent to Ardyn's will. He was made to lie down on his stomach while Ardyn fingered him, making him come with a strangled cry as his weak fingers scrabbled at the soft bed sheets. He was flogged in front of Ardyn by an MT, opening his back up so blood ran down his thighs. Ardyn comforted him when he cried, helpless and drugged. He was pliant when Ardyn lay him down, opened him up and pushed inside. He moaned, letting Ardyn take his pleasure without a fight. He was empty. Sucked dry by the drugs in his system, unable to form a single coherent thought and yet the single time Ardyn forgot to give them to him he grew sick from cravings. When the needle finally pierced his skin he welcomed oblivion with open arms.  
  
Months passed. Noctis became a shadow of himself. His hair lank and unstyled, his ribs showing through his pale skin. He ate from Ardyn's hand like an animal, barely aware of his surroundings. Ardyn washed him daily, dressing him in a simple black robe when he wasn't in his bedroom. Noctis waited his return, on his knees on the cushion at the foot of his bed. And then when Ardyn returned he would kiss his boots, eager to be fucked to gain the reward that clouded his mind and stopped him from thinking.  
  
A year. Two years. Three. Noctis lost himself somewhere along the way, forgetting who he was, forgetting the face of his father and friends. He yearned for only two things now, Ardyn's thick cock filling him up and the shiny needle that came when he was good. He learnt quickly what Ardyn liked, learnt that Ardyn's inner thighs were sensitive and kisses there would always earn him a pat on the head. He learnt to take all of Ardyn's cock down his throat, learned to open himself up and let his mouth be fucked viciously until tears slid down his cheeks. He learnt that when Ardyn was angry it was best not to gain his attention, to pretend to be small and insignificant. It didn't always work and he would come away splinted and bandaged. Once, Ardyn had held him down, forced his eye open and gouged out an eyeball. Noctis didn't have much memory of that, he had passed out from the agony and woken up with a perfect replacement. Ardyn had seemed regretful, stroking fingers through his hair but he never apologised. He learnt to take his punishments without complaint, allowing Ardyn to draw his blood whenever it pleased him. Noctis' name changed from day to day, either highness (if Ardyn was in a good mood) or 'pet' or even Noct. Some days he wanted to ask what his real name was but knew he would get in trouble so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Meanwhile Lucis continued the search for the lost prince. Years passed until they began to pick up on tiny hints, whispers that Noctis was in Niflheim. Regis sent in a small team, people who would be able to slip under the radar and enter their innermost sanctum to see if the rumours were true.  
  
Noctis sat on his cushion, eyes gazing off into space. His hair was so long now it fell into his eyes and reached past his shoulders. Ardyn never bothered to cut it. There were hints of grey there now, barely visible but the stress of his transformation had aged it beyond his years. He sat and swayed, humming idly to himself as his hands lay clasped in his lap. He was naked, waiting and eager for Ardyn's return. When the door handle turned he looked up, a smile on his lips before the door opened to reveal someone who was not Ardyn. Noctis' face fell and he stared to back up. These people wore black, a colour that sent his heart thudding in his chest. He crawled backwards, watching the people who pulled down their masks, eyes wide with horror.

“Noct,” 

That smooth accent was familiar, it hurt. He slammed his palms over his ears, shaking his head as the people spoke his name over and over again. He moaned when they tugged at his wrists, yanking his hands free of his head.  
  
“Noctis, your...highness...it's Cor. It's me.”   
  
Noctis cried out, terror spiking as he fought them with everything he had but he was weak. Weaker than them who got three regular meals a day and trained all the time. Thick arms curled around him and lifted him up, he screamed, thrashing violently but they forced a gag into his mouth to stifle them. He was carried away, out of his sanctuary, away from his master, away from everything he'd known. He watched the retreating doors and let tears slide down his face, terrified of what Ardyn would do if he was caught escaping.  
  
Eventually they were forced to knock him unconscious. It was easier to get him out of the mansion and into the back of the car. Ignis climbed into the back with his prince, reaching over to push long, matted hair from his face and stare at him. He was painfully thin, his lips cracked and covered in bruises and wounds in various stages of healing. Ignis clenched his teeth as Cor started the engine and they sped off into the night, behind them an alarm began to blare.  
  
Ignis drew Noctis closer, stroking his horribly scarred back and pressing his face into his hair, “It's going to be ok now, Noct. We're taking you home. You're safe now.”  
  
Ignis knew that there was no fast recovery here, it wasn't simple physical wounds that Noctis suffered from. He had been gone for years. He had been abused for years and the track marks trailing his arms and upper thighs were only a small part of a much larger, much more terrifying story. Ignis held him closer, listening to Cor issue sharp orders over the radio and determined to help Noctis recover no matter how hard it was.

 


End file.
